Returned Bonds
by FantasiaQueen13
Summary: They met as teenagers, but then the girls had to move away. Now, five years later, the girls are back. Once again becoming friends with the turtles, will they fall in love, or are friends all they can ever be?
1. Chapter 1

Being as quiet as they could, the teenaged turtles snuck up to the surface in the middle of the night. They were heading to Central Park to play. When they arrived, they began to play tag. They had been playing for 15 minutes when they heard a scream. Immediately, they hid in an oak tree and waited. When four girls, two blondes with blue eyes, a brunette with brown eyes, and a redhead with brown eyes ran by, chased by six guys, they jumped down and defeated the guys. The four girls stopped and stared at their saviors.

"Y-you're turtles," one of the blondes stammered. The young turtles started to leave but the tallest blonde called out, "Wait! Thank you for saving us. W-were you playing before?" They nodded.

"We were playing tag," the turtle in blue said. "If you're not afraid, you can play with us if you want."

The redhead looked at them in confusion. "Why would we be afraid of you, especially when you saved us?" she asked.

"Well, we aren't exactly what you would call normal," the red turtle said, "I mean, we are giant, talking turtles. Doesn't that freak you out a bit?"

"No," the redhead said, "You could be a freaking pink Martian, and I wouldn't care."

"So, you're ok playing with us?" the orange-banded turtle asked cautiously, but it was obvious he was trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"Of course!" said the smallest blonde, jumping up and down, "And guess what?"

"What?" The turtles asked.

She tapped the one in orange and said, "YOU'RE IT!" and took off with everyone.

". . . . ."

"HEY!" he yelled, and ran after them. They played, laughed and chased each other around for an hour before heading to their own homes. But they kept meeting at the park every three days, until one day the had to move away. They said goodbye and left, but not before promising they would meet again.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER:**

THE TURTLES POV:

The turtles had never forgotten the girls, always wondering if they were safe and when they would see them again. They were able to go up to the surface now for daily patrols, but they always felt that something was missing. . . .

THE GIRLS POV:

They were excited because they were finally returning to New York City. They couldn't wait to see the turtles, who had been on the girls' minds every day, waiting for the day they could see them again, and hoping they were ok. They never found out the turtles' names but already felt a special connection with them. . . .


	2. New Place

**Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long, I actual forgot about this when I became swamped with stuff. But I'm finally updating, so yay!! Anyways, I hope you like it.**

Cassandra flopped onto a random mattress. She was tired after carrying boxes up three flights of stairs multiple times. The apartment she, her sister and her cousins bought was on the third floor and unfortunately, the elevator was broken. _'How can someone even BREAK an elevator?'_ Cass mused.

"Cass!!" a female voice yelled.

"Yeah, Liz?" Cassandra called back.

"Can you come help me and our cousins unpack?" Liz asked. Cass got up and walked into the living room to see Vivian unpacking the movies, while Nicole and Elizabeth moved the couch to rest against the left wall.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?!" Cass shouted, as she gave Elizabeth a salute.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at my antics as she and Nicole put the couch. "You can take these boxes to the bathroom by the entrance and to the bathroom by the laundry room, while Viv and I take those to the kitchen, and Nicki takes the ones by the table to the laundry room."

After they did all that, they flopped onto the couch. Elizabeth stretched and sat up.

"Alright, girls," she sighed, "We need to decide which rooms we get." She stopped to make sure they were listening, then continued. "Since Cass and Nicki take the longest in the bathroom, they'll get the bedrooms with their own private bathrooms."

Nicole shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Dibs on the right!" Cass exclaimed.

"Then I'll take the left," Nicole chuckled.

"Ok. Now, me and Vivian will take the inner bedrooms," Liz said. "Viv, what bedroom do you want?"

Vivian smiled. "I'll take the one next to Nicki."

"And that leaves me with the one next to Cass," Elizabeth concluded.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

"Can we go get some paints for our rooms and stuff, please?" Cass pleaded.

"Sure. We'll all go."

"Awesome!!"

They went to a store that was just down the street. After finding the paint section, they looked through all the colors. Elizabeth decided on **Mondrian Blue** for her room, while Vivian decided on **Romantic Moment**. Nicole chose **Morocco Red** for her room and **Nightingale Gray** for her bathroom, while Cassandra had trouble deciding. Finally, she went with **Splendor Gold** for her room and **Banana Mania** for her bathroom.

Together, they picked **Honied White** for the other two bathrooms and **Frost** for the rest of the apartment. They paid for the paint and supplies and went home. Once they were home, they started painting the apartment.

 **1 Hour 20 Minutes Later:**

"Phew!" Nicole breathed out, as she washed her hands. "We finally finished."

"Yep. Now we can finish unpacking our stuff," Elizabeth said. Nicki and Cass groaned.

"Why don't we do that tomorrow?" Vivian suggested, "We're tired, so let's just relax for now."

"I guess you're right," Liz agreed reluctantly, much to Nicki and Cass's relief. Nicole turned on the TV, while Vivian and Elizabeth decided to get something to eat. Cassandra walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, fiddling with her turtle bracelet. It was dark and she couldn't help but look out towards Central Park. Cass tucked her hair behind her ear as she remembered the reason why she, Liz, Viv, and Nicki got these bracelets in the first place.

~FLASHBACK~

 _Cass was running as fast as she could, trying not to get caught. She ducked behind a tree, thinking she lost him._

 _"Got'cha!" someone yelled, grabbing her arm._

 _"Aw, come on," Cass whined playfully. "It's not fair that you're a ninja." He shrugged._

 _"Are you sure you won't tell me your name?" she sighed._

 _"Sorry," he whispered, "but I can't."_

 _"I'll just call you Orange, then." Cass giggled, pointing to his orange mask._

~FLASHBACK ENDED~

As she giggled at the memory, she noticed some figures jumping across the rooftops. Cass frowned, then shrugged. After all, New York City is a strange place.

_

Mikey sighed as he followed his brothers across the rooftops. His body stiffened when he saw a girl on a balcony frowning at them. _'Oh, crap,'_ he thought, _'Can she see us?'_ But the girl shrugged then looked towards Central Park.

"Ey, numbskull," Raph growled, "Would you get your head out of the clouds and hurry up?"

"Huh? oh, yeah I'm coming."

As he kept going, he couldn't get the girl out of his head. When they reach the Lair, Master Splinter noticed something was off.

"Michelangelo, I would like to speak with you," Splinter said.

"Uh, sure thing Sensei," Mikey said.

While his brothers went off to do their own thing, Mikey followed Master Splinter to the dojo.

"My son, I sense you have something on your mind. Would you like to share it?"

"Well, you see Sensei, when we were on patrol, I saw a girl looking at us," Mikey began, as Splinter's eyebrows furrowed. "She frowned then shrugged before looking at Central Park. It's just, I don't know if she actually saw us, and I can't stop feeling as if I know her."

"I see. Perhaps she merely saw your shadows," Splinter answered slowly, "but as for how you feel you know her, that is for you to find out."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Good night my son."


	3. Getting Settled

**June 16th:**

6:00 a.m.

Liz woke up early and decided to take a shower. She walked around her room, until she found the boxes that had her clothes. She grabbed a green shirt and a pair of blue jeans from one box and her under-garments from another. Liz then grabbed her brush and shower supplies before leaving for the shower.

After adjusting the water to the right temperature, Liz stepped in and sighed at the hot water running down her back. She hummed as she washed her body, then tipped her head back as she scrubbed her hair. Once she had rinsed off all the soap, Liz stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself as she reach for the blow-dryer.

6:30 a.m.

Viv dragged herself out of her room to the kitchen so she could make herself some coffee. As Viv waited for the coffee to brew, she laid her head down on the table.

"You know, I think Cass is right when she said you're like the living Dead before you have coffee," Liz joke as she walked into the kitchen. Viv just glared at her.

"Not everyone is like you, Liz," she grumbled, "I don't know how you can get up at the crack of dawn and not be sleepy."

"I don't get up at the crack of dawn," Liz corrected, "I get up at 6 a.m., there's a difference. Besides, you get up only half an hour later."

"Whatever," Viv muttered, as she pour some coffee into a cup. She added some sugar and milk, sat down, and took a large sip.

Liz look to her right when she heard a familiar groan. She saw Nicki walking towards them with a towel around her neck. Nicki grabbed a bowl, poured some rice krispies in it, added milk, then sat down. Liz chuckled while Viv just shook her head as they watched Nicki gulp down the cereal.

Nicki pause to look at them. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

"Morning everyone!" Cass smiled as she popped into the kitchen. "After breakfast, do you want to go to Central Park."

Liz smirked. "Nice try, Cass. But we have to finish unpacking our rooms."

"But, Liz-"

"Besides," Viv cut in, "We also need to find jobs if we want to continue to afford this place."

Cass sighed. "Yeah, you're right." She grabbed an apple and headed back to her room.

"So," Liz said, turning to Viv. "Any ideas on what type of job you want?"

Viv nodded. "I'm thinking about maybe applying at a medical facility or something." She took another sip of coffee. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking about being a waitress or something at a restaurant," Liz said, as she stretched her arms. "How about you, Nicki. Any ideas?"

Nicki shrugged. "Not really."

"I want to work at a cafe," Cass piped up, once again popping back into the kitchen, this time with her laptop. She sat down and open her laptop.

Liz frowned. "Didn't I just tell you that we aren't simply laying about and messing around today?"

Cass grinned. "I'm not. I'm using my laptop to search for a job and I just found some. Let's see. . ."

"Viv, you wanted something like a medical facility, right?" Viv nodded. "Okay then. There are three places that are hiring: Rose Clinic; NY General Hospital; and East Side Clinic. Rose Clinic needs a pediatrician, NY General Hospital needs a desk clerk, a student doctor, and an intern, and East Side Clinic needs a family physician."

Viv walked over to Cass. "Let me see. The Rose Clinic is too far away from here, so that's a no. But I'll fill out an application for the other clinic and the hospital."

"Ok, then what about me?" Liz asked.

"Hmm. . . There are only two restaurants hiring, the East River Cuisine and the Royal Oasis; but only the East River Cuisine is looking for waitresses."

"Then I'll apply for that one," Liz concluded.

"Alright then. The only other available jobs are: a chef at The Prime Pizzeria; a librarian at the NY Library; an employee at Rags Riches; a baker at Cake Couture; and a waitress at Ivory Café," Cass read off.

"Well, I'm not the best at cooking or baking, nor cute uniforms, so the cafés and the pizzeria are a no-go," Nicki snorted. "I hate libraries, so ya, no. So that leaves me with Rags Riches." She frowns. "What is that?"

"It's a thrift store"

"Alright then, thanks."

Cass looked at the list. "I think I'll apply for a waitress job at Ivory Café."

Liz stood up and dusted herself off. " Well, let's check them out and meet back here in, say, an hour or so?" They all nodded.

45 minutes later. . .

Nicki and Viv were walking from the bus stop back to their apartment, when a man with messy black hair, alongside a woman with red hair, bumped into Nicki.

"Hey, watch it!" Nicki exclaimed.

The man turned around and frowned at her. "Me!? Yer da one that's in da way!"

"Oh, I'm in the way, am I?!" Nicki scoffed. "Well, excuse me, but I can walk wherever the hell I want, so fuck off!!"

"Don't ya tell me ta fuck off," the man snapped.

The girl next to the man grabbed his arm. "Come on, Casey. Let's try to avoid a fight, please?" He nodded.

"You too, Nicki," Viv scolded. "We're supposed to make friends, not enemies. Quit being such a hot-head."

Nicki deflated slightly. "You're right, Viv." She turned to the red-head. "I'm sorry. My name's Nicole, and this is my younger sister, Vivian."

"Hi," Viv said.

The red-head smiled. "It's alright. My name is April, and this hot-tempered idiot next to me is my boyfriend, Casey."

"Hey!" Casey exclaimed, making the girls laugh. April then noticed their bracelets. "Are those turtle bracelets?"

Viv smiled. " Yeah. Nicki, our two cousins, and I each have one, with red, purple, orange, and blue beads. We got them five years ago so we would never forget about our friendship with four boys while we had lived here," Viv explained softly. "It's actually why we moved back to New York in the first place."

April nodded. _'Could it be these girls have met the turtles?'_ she wondered. 'I'll have to ask them.'

"Well," Casey said gruffly, "We betta' be on our way, April. The guys are expectin' us."

"Oh, right," she giggled. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you." April handed them a card. "Here's my number if you ever want to hang out. I'm getting tired of only hanging out boys." Casey pouted.

"Ok, thanks. We'll see you around," Viv chuckled.

"Bye," Nicki called out, as she and Viv continued their walk home.

 _ **Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been a bit busy with school. I'll try to update more often.**_


End file.
